


Broken Angel

by Marichatgirl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatgirl21/pseuds/Marichatgirl21
Summary: AU! Season 13x22: With the fear of Michael entering their world. And with Mary and Jack missing. Alex Winchester, and her brothers have no choice but to open a portal to save their mom and Jack. But thing's turn for the worst when Alex is the only one to go through the rift. And is captured by another version her and her brother's best friend, Castiel.





	Broken Angel

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I just hated how quick they got rid of AU! Castiel, so fast. So, I decided to write this. Please Read and Comment if I should continue. This will be an eventual AU! Castiel Love Story- (With my own OC, Alex Winchester, played by Nina Dobrev) And it will be rated T/M

AU! Season 13x22

...THEN...

''DAMMIT!'' Dean screamed, throwing the spell book across the room, making Alex and her younger brother Sam Winchester wince. As Rowena, Castiel and Gabriel just avoided eye contact, not wanting to be the poor victims to Dean Winchester's anger. ''It Should have worked!'

''Well... if someone would have given me a tiny bit more of his grace, I would have had the spell perfect.'' Rowena replied, crossing her arms, as the rift in front of them finally vanished out of sight. All eyes including Dean's landed on Gabriel who held his hands up in defense.

'''Well I'm sorry my grace we wasn't enough,'' He grumbled, lowering his hands, hesitantly, waiting for the angry Winchester to hit, yell or do anything. But he didn't. ''That was all the juice I really had in me. So, unless Human blood is your guy's thing I'm out.''

Dean sighed, before putting his head in his hands. And cursing under his breath. Before Alex came up beside him, gently placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder. Even twins needed help sometimes. And Alex was there for her brother-no-brother's every step of the way

''Dean...'' She began, swallowing as she thought of what to say, Sam watching, slightly feeling a need to pull her away from their enraged brother, but he stayed still as a statue. ''M-maybe there's another way we can get through, another way to save, Mom, Jack and-''

''NO THERE ISN'T, ALEX!'' Dean whipped around, shrugging off his sister's hand, giving her his best glare and taking all of his anger out on her now, but Alex was used to it. She grew up with John Winchester, and his rage was ten times worse as Deans, and even more deadlier. Instantly She could see the regret fill her brother's eyes, he opened his mouth but she shut him up.

''It's okay, Dean.'' She said softly and calmly, while the other's just stood and watched with wide eyes. But Castiel stepped forward, gently pulling Alex away from her enraged brother. Ever since the mark of Cain happened and Dean tried to kill her, Castiel had been protective. ''Cas, it's fine. He isn't going to hurt me, okay?'' She gave the angel a gentle thump to his shoulder.

Castiel gave Dean one last warning look. Before Gabriel awkwardly interrupted the conversation. By stepping forward with a gummy smile, and giving a fake wave of his hands. ''Not to be a downer or anything, guys,'' He chuckled nervously. ''but what the hell are we supposed to use as the main ingredient now?'' He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Rowena nodded. ''The angel boy is right,'' She replied, gaining everyone's attention. ''Even if I did take out more grace it still wouldn't be enough unless you want to turn him completely human.'' She turned her attention to Castiel. ''And that wasn't fun ya was it?''

Castiel was about to comment but Sam interrupted.

''Actually we do,'' Sam said, making Alex give her brother a confused look, crossing her arms. ''We have another Archangel with enough grace...Lucifer.''

NOW

''Lucifer?!'' Alex groaned, as she and Castiel walked down to the war room. Where Rowena and Gabriel had just chained the Devil himself . ''This is was so not what I was hoping for. Every time he sees me all he does is try to get into my pant's, Cas! He's a dick!''

Alex didn't mean to snap at Castiel. She didn't get enough sleep last night, she never does, and then she heard Gabriel had drank her coffee and that pissed her off. She just wished her visions and nightmares would just fade away but every night she saw no change. So, she had to live with it.

The Seraph beside her sighed, trying his very best to calm her down. Even though all he really wanted to do was rip Lucifer into shred's for betraying them last time, when they were facing the darkness.

''Alex, this is the only way we will find Mary and Jack,'' Castiel said, bringing the enraged Winchester to a halt, just outside the war room. Not wanting her to enter quickly, with Lucifer in the room. ''And don't worry if my brother acts up, I won't hesitate to take action's.''

Alex sighed annoyed, but nodded. With a deep inhale, she and Castiel entered the room, where Dean, Sam, Rowena and Gabriel were already waiting for them. Alex walked over, Castiel on her heel's as Lucifer noticed her. Alex felt rage build up, as the Archangel gave her a small smirk.

''Hey! We were just talking about you, Sweet cheeks.'' Lucifer exclaimed, lifting his head up that was kind of chained up at the moment, in an almost drunk kind of way, as his cold blue eyes that were nothing like Castiel's sweet one's looked her up and down. ''So, Baby, you, me-''

Alex punched him as hard as she could, not regretting it one bit. Even though it felt like punching hard concrete, she felt relieved. She always wanted to do that, revenge on him for taking Sam away and Forcing himself into Castiel's body and lying that he would protect her. And most of all, taking her mother away, Mary Winchester.

''Fuck! That hurt!.'' Alex groaned, shaking her hand, as Rowena just smirked at the young Hunter. Finally someone of her gender she could respect. Instantly Castiel touched Alex's hand, healing it quickly, earning a thankful look from the hunter. Before everyone's gaze except for Alex's who's main concern was getting ready in case something went horribly wrong. And went over to the table full of weapons.

There were at least 2 angel blades, 3 loaded pistols of angel killing bullets. And the most important the Archangel blade. Quickly grabbing both angel blades, and two of the loaded pistols. Alex began stuffing her weapons into her military jeans, jacket, anything she could fit them in. She gave the archangel blade a look, but knew Gabriel should be the one to use it. When the time came.

Suddenly Lucifer looked up again the smirk still on his face. ''Oh, hey Sam.'' Lucifer looked around again and smiled. ''Everyone I killed or tortured all in the same room. What's the occasion guys?''

Alex turned and watched as Rowena approached the Archangel, with the bowl with the rest of the ingredients. Before the witch placed it gently onto the floor. Even though it looked like Rowena wanted to kill the Archangel on the spot, they needed his grace. And watching him suffer would be enough hopefully.

''Okay, I think I see what's going on,'' Lucifer said, pretending to look puzzled, as Alex and Castiel glared down at him. While Dean and Sam just watched silently. ''I know you're planning a trip to save mother Mary...''He paused once more, licking his lips, as he looked at Alex, causing Castiel to step even closer. '' And you need my grace? Is that right? Oh, well I would nicely trade some, for a little fun time...with what was it? Oh right, Sist!-''

Lucifer didn't get to finish, as Castiel's rage and fury got the better of him and yanked Lucifer back by his hair. And growled low into his ear, an angel blade in his hand. ''Yes. We. Do.'' The Seraph growled, before slitting the archangel's throat, and causing a small shiver to run down Alex's body.

Ever since she and Castiel met, they always had a connection. A strong one, even stronger than what Castiel shared with Dean. Like when Castiel was first getting the concept of using human emotions and feelings. And not so solider or warrior of God. And Alex couldn't imagine if there was a universe where she and the innocent Seraph never met. If they hadn't she knew he wouldn't be the same Castiel she knew and loved.

Shaking her head, she focused her attention on the grace that leaked from Lucifer into the bowl. Before the Devil looked up at Gabriel. ''You could have done this back at the bar.'' he said, sounding weak, as more of his grace entered the bowl. ''You could have drained me, killed me, what's this really about?'' Lucifer asked, looking this time at Rowena. ''Humiliation?Revenge?''

Sam smirked, arm's crossed. ''No, those are just bonuses,'' Sam replied, a frown on his face. To say he wasn't joking as Alex did the same. ''See, we've got a lot of work to do back in the apocalypse world. Not a whole lot of time to do it.''

Alex smirked, approaching the downed archangel. ''And that's when Sam had the brightest idea to use you.'' She explained, giving her brother silent 'this isn't over' look' Still angry that Sam made them use Lucifer, but seeing the great archangel weakened, made her a little more forgiving. ''Rowena, start the spell.''

Alex stepped back, as the witch leaned down and began to chant the spell, causing the grace in the bowl to create a rift. Rowena raised her hand's to hold it in place and watched in satisfaction as the rift stayed.

''You all remember the plan right?'' Dean asked, gaining everyone's attention, as he quickly packed up his pack. ''We get Mom, Jack. Hell we get anyone we can save! We will have at least a few day's until the rift closes again.''

Alex rolled her eyes playfully. ''I guess Sam was right,'' She smirked, bumping his shoulder. ''You do sound just like dad, or no a marshal.'' She laughed, Sam laughing beside her while Dean rolled his eyes.

''Very funny you two.'' He replied.

''Rowena how are we doing?'' Alex asked, a smile still on her lips until she saw the witch frown and lower her hands. Her magic weakening at her fingertips. Quickly Alex was at her side. ''Rowena what's going on? Answer me?''

Rowena lazily pointed at the rift. And Alex felt her heart stop. It was starting to close, they're only hope of saving Mary and Jack was fading, and it was fading fast. She looked at Lucifer to see if he had done anything but he just shrugged.

Sam, Dean and along with the two angel's were to busy to notice. And Rowena and Alex exchanged a look at them then at the rift. ''Um, not to rush you or anything, Lad's,'' Rowena said, as Lucifer smirked as he noticed the rift closing as well. ''But, um, now would be a good time to go!'' She exclaimed.

Quickly all of the men's and single lady's attention were fixed on the closing rift.

''Son-of-a-bitch!'' Dean exclaimed, quickly slinging his pack onto his shoulder, as well as Sam, while Castiel and Gabriel were getting the weapons from the table.

While Alex Winchester watched the rift close even more. And she knew by the lack of space in the crack that only one could go in. Closing her eyes Alex remembered she promised herself she wouldn't screw up, wouldn't mess up another mission a hunt.

And she watched with wide eyes, as the only thing that could take her to her mother and Jack start to vanish. And all she could hear was her father's voice in her head,

''You are a Winchester, Alex!'' John Winchester's voice yelled. ''And what do Winchester''s do?!''

''We Hunt. We Save. And We Fight!'' Young Alex exclaimed, looking rather pleased with herself.

Something in Alex's head snapped her out of her vision. And into the here and now. Without thinking, nor prepared for what was on the other side. Alex Rosemary Winchester, daughter of Mary and John Winchester, and Twin sister of Dean. Ran into the rift, not bothering to look back. Nor had she heard her brother's and the angel's scream for her.

The only thing Alex Winchester remembered was her father's voice in her head. Before she suddenly landed into what appeared to be white snow, in a military position. She snapped her head up when she heard loud gasps of air, only to calm down as she realized it was her breathing hard.

Suddenly the sound of something being sucked up caught her attention. Alex whipped around just in time to see the rift close, leaving her in this strange but fascinating world. Slowly getting to her feet, her shaking legs making it difficult for her to stand.

Blinking Alex looked at her surroundings. And breathed, and watched as her own breath could easily be seen. Damn how could was it here? Below 0%? She reminded herself she would kill Dean later. Ignoring her thoughts Alex, slowly began to walk ahead onto the snowy trail. Hoping she would find a human or anything that could help her. And bring her up to date on what the hell was happening...She just hoped her brother's were having a ball.

(The Bunker)

''ALEX!'' Dean screamed, as he made a desperate grab for her, only for the rift to close. Making the male hunter groan out in pain, as the fire sizzled and burnt him. But he didn't care about that. He felt another pair of arm's and knew Sam was right beside him staring where the rift used to be. Before it took they're sister. ''DAMMIT!'' Dean hollered, anger seeping into his voice yet again.,

Not only had they lost their mother and Jack...They lost their sister.

''No, no, no...There's got to be a way.'' Sam stuttered, pulling at his hair, as Dean just kept on glaring at the empty space, as Castiel paced around pulling his hair as well, making it a mess. Sam quickly turned to face Rowena. ''P-Please there has to be something, anything.'' he pleaded.

Rowena might be a evil Witch but she wasn't heartless. The witch shook her head sadly, frowning at the bowl that still laid below Lucifer. Who was still smirking, like he had won a lottery ticket.

''I'm sorry Samuel,'' Rowena said softly, as Gabriel leaned against the war table, a look of puzzlement on his face. And Sam's hopeful look faded. ''I really am. But there's nothing more I can do to help you now.''

Sam and Dean watched as Rowena took the bowl and left the room, looking defeated like she did when she tried to kill Death, wanting Crowley back her own son, but failed to. While Castiel and Gabriel sat on one of the chairs. Refusing to meet the Winchester's looks. Both equally pissed off.

Dean suddenly turned his rage on Lucifer. Grabbing him by his throat, and growling. ''Where is she?! Tell me now you son-of-a-bitch!'' He yelled, seeing red, spitting into the archangel's face. ''Tell me or I swear I'll kill you if it isn't the last thing I do.'' None of the other men not even Sam tried to stop Dean from punching Lucifer to a pulp.

All of them including the sweet innocent and patient angel, Castiel ,looked pissed off beyond they're limits.

Lucifer shrugged. Still locked in chains.

''Like I told the old hag it wasn't me.'' He replied, making Dean punch him in the face, a smirk growing on his lips. As Lucifer groaned in pain. A sign that the archangel was losing too much grace. ''Want to try that again? Where. Is. She?''

Lucifer looked into Dean's eyes and grinned ...Oh how the Oldest Winchester wasn't going to like what he was going to hear...

(Apocalypse World)

What felt like hours in the deep cold snow. Was just actually about almost an hour or so, Alex began to shiver, making a mental note and have a hard slap waiting for Dean, for not telling them to wear the warmest clothes they had.

The female Hunter's lips started to slightly freeze as well as her rosy cheeks. As the wind picked up, almost making it impossible for Alex to reach for a weapon, if an Angel or anything else came.

"Damn." Alex whispered, teeth chattering, as she rubbed her arms. "Should have listened to Dean." And continued to walk ahead, until she was halted by the sound of something shattering from below her.

Looking down she almost jumped five feet in the air as she saw at least ten to twenty dead, rotting human skeletons, that laid just below her feet.

"Well Toto," Alex began, as she walked by every single Skeleton, and it made her sick. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Never before had the Winchester seen anything so brutal. So sick and so bloody. Well there was hell, but this was ten times worse. Women, men and children skeletons everywhere. Even some supernatural creature skeletons. With horns that were impaled into their skulls.

Finally making it past the field of bones. Alex refused to look back at the horrible sight and continued on her mission to find her mother and Jack, and to somehow contact Dean. To let Rowena open the rift, if she could.

Just as Alex began to feel even more colder, afraid if she didn't get to someplace warm quick she would faint. But She let a deep sign of relief as she saw an old abandoned 'Gas N Sip' where Castiel had worked when he was human.

It looked old and torn, with the 'Gas N Sip' sign hanging from it's hinges. But she didn't care...it looked warm enough to her.

Not waiting another second, Alex ran over to the store and turned the door handle, which made a loud creak, as he opened it. Looking around to see if anyone or Angel had overheard her, she looked back to the door and walked through. And the shop she could tell right when she entered was not surprisingly open. As soon as she stepped into the shop. She felt warmer, even though the shop wasn't really warm at all. But she didn't care, just even a little bit of warmth was what she needed.

And to her luck there was still food, drinks, you name it. A lot of the food and drink's looked a couple or more years old and way out of date but Alex didn't care and went straight for a bag of 'Ranch Doritos' not caring about the date and ripped the bag open, causing a few pieces of the chips to fall.

Alex hummed in satisfaction as she ate. It had been at least a few days since she had eaten. She would just get to angry or depressed to eat. And she never told anyone not even Castiel. Who she shared all her secrets with, she knew he would just tell her brother's that she was secretly suffering.

Taking the last bite of the chips. Alex placed the bag onto the shelf it was on. Before she went to find coffee or hopefully Hot chocolate. But she only found cold drinks, which made her angry. But she took a warm old water bottle to clench her thirst. She would take anything She could to help satisfy her needs.

Just as she was about to take a sip of the warm water. She froze, as the sound of more than one heavy footsteps. And Alex could tell these people were wearing boots. As she heard several crunches of snow, come from underneath their feet.

Quickly ducking with a small curse behind one of the shelves; Alex sneaked peeks around the corner, narrowing her eyes as at least five men entered the room, dressed and ready for battle. As well as carrying swords in they're jeans. And that was all the hints Alex needed. Angels.

"Are you sure we should even be here?" One of the Angels asked, looking rather annoyed then anything else. " Why should we waste our time searching for hairless apes when we could Be helping, Michael?"

Alex froze at the name Michael and silently placed her water bottle down, before reaching for her pistol. That had the angel killing bullets. And silently pushed the clip in as silent as she could. And heard another angel speak.

"You know why, fledgling," the female angel sneered, and Alex could the other was the youngest. "Our Commander ordered us too. And you know how he gets when we fail him time over time. So stop wining and let's get finished searching this area shall we?"

Alex had heard enough. So, the angels had a commander, perfect, just what she needed to hear. Before she clicked the safety of her pistol and a loud shot rang out as she shot the oldest angel in the group. And watched as bright light filled the room, before the angel fell dead to the floor knocking down the stand of chips as she went, while the other four angels looked around.

"Isabriel!" One of the angels exclaimed, as Alex bent down even more as the angels stepped closer, pulling out their own blade's. Before she quickly pulled out her own angel blade. "You're going to pay for that you hairless ape!"

Alex smirked she loved a challenge. And gripped the blade in her right hand and the pistol in her left. Before she fired the gun once more killing another one. Leaving four left until another one tried to make a grab for her behind the shelves, and she used her angel blade and watched as the light faded from the vessel. Before she pushed the dying angel off of her, and watched in satisfaction as it fell and the covered her eyes as it's grace filled the room, as it died. Three down two to go.

But as she turned to see the last two angels. She was surprised when she didn't see them there anymore. She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes dangerously. As she walked around gun drawn and angel blade ready. Until a strong force grabbed her arms pinning her to the front desk.

"Well, well, well," the male angel sneered, as he pinned her, as the other one grabbed Alex's weapons. "Won't our commander, just love you. No matter if we can't break you he will."

That's when Alex felt one of the angels drag the angel blade down her arm, making her silently scream in her head. While the angels laughed, before doing it again on her other arm.

"Let me go, you dicks!" Alex growled, kicking as hard as she could, while the angels just continued on making her bleed. If only Dean were here he would have backed her up.

"You heard the lady," a familiar male voice growled, and Alex could hear the familiar sound of a gun being clipped. "Let her go. And we can leave in peace."

Alex turned her head slightly. And was shocked to see, Ketch standing there glaring at the angels, one of dean's pistols with the angel bullets in them aimed right at the angel pinning Alex down.

The angel just laughed, causing the other one to join in. Thinking it was all a joke, until Ketch shot the one holding Alex. And he fell to the ground dead. While the other one growled and made a lunge for Ketch.

Just as another figure appeared right beside Alex, which made Alex's whole body freeze. As she was met with the same orange hair and green eyes.

"C-Charlie?" She whispered, unaware she said it out loud. As Charlie snatched the angel's blade from the other angel and stabbed him letting his body fall to the ground. Before she looked at Alex who was staring at her in shock.

"Yeah...I'm Charlie," She said, looking at Alex with narrowed eyes, as Ketch gave Alex back her pistol. "So, I'm asuimg you are also from this other world? A world where you knew me and I died?"

Alex nodded, the hope and smile fading, realizing this wasn't the same Charlie she knew. Before giving the women a hug. She hadn't been able to the last time, since she was out chasing Rowena. Charlie hugged back feeling slightly awkward about this whole situation, letting Alex adjust. Before they pulled away.

"Uh, not to be a bother," Ketch said, as he stood awkwardly at the door, getting the girls attention. "But shouldn't we be leaving now? Before more of those winged idiotic beings come down and ambush us again?"

Alex and Charlie nodded, and Ketch walked out, leading the way. Before Alex stood by his side. "So, how did you and Charlie know I was here?" She asked, gazing up at the man who looked too tired.

"We didn't," Ketch replied honestly, with a shrug of his shoulders. "Me and Charlie we're sent out here on a mission to save one of our own from a group of angels. I'd say it was a quisidence, don't you?"

Alex narrowed her eyes. And looked back at Charlie who was looking around her surroundings. Before looking back at Ketch.

"So, um. Who sent you two here?'' Alex asked, curious on who is the human resistance leader. "Rufus?" She joked

Ketch shook his head. "No, Bobby, Bobby singer did." He replied, and Alex found herself not frozen once more and Ketch recognized the look she bore was what Dean had when they had found Charlie. "I'm guessing you also had a Bobby Singer?"

Alex nodded, and avoided eye contact with him. Before asking the question she was afraid to ask, afraid she was too late.

"So, um, do you guys know where my mother Mary Winchester and a kid named Jack are?" She asked, and to her surprise both Ketch and Charlie nodded.

"If anything they should be back at camp." Charlie replied, as they walked down the snowy hill. And Alex breathed a sigh of relief And Charlie noticed, and paused in her walking to face her, her eye's narrowed slightly.. " Wait... is Dean you're brother?"

Alex was slightly taken aback. So, Dean did meet some people that were dead. And didn't even bother to mention Charlie to her or even hell, Bobby? . But she nodded. "Of course he-"

Before Alex could finish, the fluttering of wings made them all freeze. As two more angels appeared, also with swords in their belts. Who appeared to be holding a human hostage.

"Help me!" The man who's face was covered by a bag screamed. Instantly making Charlie and Ketch pull out they're guns. While Alex hesitantly raised hers...something was wrong.

There was something different about these angels. And the mans screams sounded terribly fake. And the angels didn't look at all like the last ones she, Charlie and Ketch fought before. No, they looked dead serious, not even fazed of the man screaming.

That's when it hit her

This had all been a trap.

"Ketch! Charlie! Don't!" She exclaimed, making the angels and her two comrades look at her. "This is was all a trap! We're ambushed!"

Instantly more angels appeared behind the two angels and the man who was actually an angel posing as defenseless little human.

Quickly Alex pushed Charlie protectively behind her, not wanting to lose another version of her old friend. Before she quickly fired her gun. Killing at least two of the weaker angels. While the other three were left remaining.

"You will pay for that you hairless ape!" The tallest one yelled in rage, before he lunged at her. Only for Ketch to fire his last round of the angel bullets but missed.

But the angels attention was turned on Ketch who was trying to get another weapon. But failed as the angel sent him flying into a nearby tree. And Alex winced as she heard a crack as Ketchs head met the tree.

"Dammit!" Alex yelled, before the Angel turned its attention back to her but this time on Charlie. Which made everything in Alex break out. You can mess with old enemy's, witches or demons. But you don't mess with family. "Oh! hell no. You Son-Of-A-Bitch!"

Alex didn't hesitate and shot the angel five times in the head, watching it stumble and and fall helplessly. Before she grabbed him by his neck, pulling the angel blade free from her jacket. "Don't." She began, before slamming the blade into the angels throat. "Mess with a Winchester."

Instantly the life in the angel's vessel vanished. As Alex dropped him to the ground, for a second feeling sorry for the man the angel was possessing. Before turning her attention back to Charlie, only to freeze when she sees Charlie is screaming, or saying something. But nothing is coming out not even a peep just a muffle.

But before Alex could ask what was wrong or tell what was happening. She felt something hit her hard, and then she was blinded by darkness. And then did she hear Charlie faintly scream...

~Apocalypse World, Monday, 4PM, Angel's Camp~

''Alex! Alex!'' The middle aged Winchester stirred tiredly and weakly, before both her eyes snapped open. And she shook her head, trying to wake herself up, and looked beside her to see Charlie tied up to a chair, giving a relieved look. But as Alex tried to move, she felt herself strapped and trapped into something, and looked down and sighed, along with Charlie she was also tied to a chair. ''Are you alright?'' Charlie asked, since Alex spaced out.

Alex nodded weakly, but the fire in her eyes never burned out.

''Peachy,'' She replied, before she noticed Ketch to her left hanging by his wrists, with a deep and rather ugly gash on his forehead. From when the Angel she had killed threw him against the tree. ''Ketch? You alright over there?''

The man just grunted, looking up at his red wrists. ''Same as you, grand,'' He replied sarcastically, with an annoyed eye roll. ''Just hanged up at the moment.''

Alex gave a chuckle. Until the sound of angel's walking in stopped her. Looking up she saw the remaining two angel's that had fought them and tried to kill Charlie most of all. And that's when she realized where they must be...the Angel's main hide out or quarters.

So that meant those three angel's were the commander's right hand men. But her realization was interrupted by one of the angel's sneering at Charlie, who just glared at them.

''Where is it?'' The angel asked, while the other one stood beside Ketch, a sword drawn, probably going to ask the same thing the other was to Charlie. ''Where is your pathetic little camp?''

Charlie didn't say anything just glared at him. But Ketch on the other hand smirked, before opening that idiotic mouth of his. ''Have you heard of a place called, gotowalk?'' Ketch mumbled, catching the angel's attention. ''Well, it's a very nearby place, go to England and take the railroad there...straight to hell.''

Alex looked away when the angel sliced Ketch with the sword right on his chest. While Charlie just kept on watching. But Alex having noticed her weapons right next to her on the table. She sneakily undid her binds, and sent an evil smirk at one of the angels. Catching they're attention off of Charlie to her.

''What the hell are you grinning at, human?'' He growled, Alex shrugged with a pout.

''Nothing, nothing at all, just...'''She paused looking down, before she grabbed the angel blade and ran it right through the angel's throat. ''You winged dicks are starting to get on my damn nerves!''

The other angel instantly went to attack, as did Alex. But before the Winchester could move, another flutter of wings had her trapped into another pair of arms. And she screeched in rage and kicked and bit, as she realized she was trapped again. While the other angel who was torturing Ketch left the room.

The Angel felt terrified of calling him...Their commander...Because when you failed to kill a small human...Well lets just say it didn't end well.

''Commander? Are you there?'' The angel asked, looking at nothing, as he contacted the head angel.

''Ishim...What do you want?'' A German rich accent sneered over the angel radio, which sent shiver's of fear down the angel's spine.

''W-We need you to come over, Commander...'' Ishim said, staring into the grey cloudless sky.

''Why?'' The Commander sneered angrily. ''Why can't you handle this Ape yourself.''

Ishim felt himself stiffen but held in his fear. ''This human is one we have never seen before, Commander. And only you have the power to destroy it's mind.''

A pause later...

''I'm on my way. Don't screw anything else until I get there.'' The Commander sneered one last time...

Again Alex found herself tied to the chair, as Ishim walked back in. Pulling the angel that had tied her up, and saying interesting stuff. ''He's coming to stop this human's nonsense. As well as find out the location of the these human's camp.''

''He?'' Alex whispered, who the hell is this he? She thought. She then noticed the color drain from Charlie's face, as they suddenly heard the tires of a military truck stop right outside the small torture chamber. At least that's where Alex thought they were being held at.

''What's wrong?'' She asked, and Charlie looked at her fear in her eyes.

''H-He's here.'' She all but stammered. Just as footsteps could be heard entering the chamber.

''Who is? Charlie, who is here?'' Alex asked once more. And Charlie lifted her head, just as the pair of footsteps stopped right outside the room.

''The Angel's commander..'''She whispered, and Alex noticed the angel's in the room nod towards a figure who must be the Commander.

''Good evening, Commander...'' Ishim holding Alex smirked. While Alex just looked up and froze when she who she never expected to be the ruthless commander. ''...Castiel,'' Ishim bowed, smirking evilly, as Alex just stared at this version of her friend in horror. ''Welcome...'' Ishim drawled out, looking pleased to be in this Castiel's presence. As the angel just curled his lip and sneered, just as Ketch received a hard punch to his stomach.

Alex just stayed silent, as this version of Castiel turned to face them. He looked extremely different, despite being in 'Jimmy Novaks body' She noticed his usually fluffed up black charcoal hair being in varies places all the time...This Castiel's hair seemed to be greased back into a Nazi almost 'Hitler' type of fashion.

She couldn't help but acknowledge the black leather trench coat he whore along with the leather gloves instead of his usual cream colored one instead. But the big difference is to her was his eyes...While one was pure blue like her Castiel's. The other was almost a milky white color, it seemed like this Castiel was blind.

This Castiel looked like 'Hitler' She should know as she had witnessed Dean killing him. After the incident when he was brought back to life. She held back her fear, and kept telling herself this is Castiel...just a little different. As the angel approached her and Charlie, but as soon as she saw his evil smirk, she knew this was far from her innocent sweet, Castiel, back at home.

''W-We've been studying you,'' He sneered, lip twitching, for some odd reason she noticed. As he looked at Charlie his eyes meeting hers, as he bent down on his knees, to make eye contact, which made her shiver. But not Alex, she wouldn't back down from a challenge. ''Pure...steel,'' He hissed slowly, giving Charlie a small but hard thump on her leg. Not even looking at Alex...

''I haven't seen anyone like you...'' Castiel paused, before he stood once more, trying to size her up. Showing her who was in charge. ''But...you have to understand,'' Castiel's hand traced the back of Charlie's shoulder, making her shiver in fear, as the angel bent to whisper in her ear. ''That everyone has a b-breaking point...A point of pain. Particular, primitive fear maybe,''

Castiel smirked once more, looking at Charlie and taking off his leather gloves and setting them on the table full of torture tools. That Alex didn't wish to know the purpose of. As he started to speak once more, ''But it's a nerve so...raw,'' He paused, sneering at Charlie as he did so. ''That your will, grit-they cease to be factors...'' He then bent down and stared straight a Charlie, his large palms ready for his torturing as Alex watched helplessly. ''...Until your mind...No longer exists.''

Castiel growled, lip twitching, as he quickly placed his hand's on either side of Charlie's head. She screamed, making Alex even Ketch feel badly for her. As Castiel began to strip her mind into nothing...

Alex continued to silently watch in horror, until she remembered what she was here for and glared at, Castiel. Using as much as her voice as she could she let out an angry yell.

''Hey! Ass-butt!'' She snarled, catching Castiel's attention quickly, still pressing his hand's on either side of Charlies head. But Alex wasted no time, knowing Charlie didn't have long knowing from experience with her Castiel that he could easily kill any human by doing what this version of him was doing. '' .Go!'' Alex sneered, meeting Castiel's deadly glare.

Suddenly Charlie stopped screaming, as Castiel angrily turned his attention to Alex. While Ishim his head angel sneered down at the human girl. ''She's the one, Commander...'' Ishim explained, as Castiel began to study this human, whom he didn't know. ''She's the one who killed Isabriel and -'' Ishim stopped immediately as Castiel waved a hand to shut him up.

''...I see.'' Castiel sneered, as he tried to read this human rebel scum, for any sign of fear. But to his knowledge and confusion there was none...just confusion and hatred lacing in those hazel eyes. ''No fear...It seem's this one isn't afraid of me,'' Castiel said, gaining Ishim's and Ketch's attention on Alex who just met his look. ''Strange...yet, very shameful.'' He finished.

Alex almost felt offended but held it in and decided to rat him out.

''Oh, so what, human's have to fear you?'' She snarled, and Castiel snarled lip twitching, while Ishim looked slightly frightened at his commander. Never seeing his wing's look so restless at any human's actions. As Alex continued on. ''I bet you just love hearing human's cry out 'Oh look out it's the great Ass-Butt coming to kill us!'' She yelled dramatically, earning a look of disbelief from Charlie. And a small chuckle form Ketch.

Castiel looked absolutely pissed. While Alex just looked unaffected by his anger, Ishim looked a little scared. And Charlie just stared at Alex as if she was out of her fucking mind. And Ketch...well Ketch looked a little proud, even though he wouldn't admit it.

''How. Dare. You,'' Castiel sneered, as he raised a single hand and wrapped it around her throat slightly tightening it. As he spat into her face as he punctuated his words slowly. ''You might not be afraid of me...'' He paused, as Alex just tried to stay calm and night lash out. While Charlie look scared for her. Castiel placed his hand's on either side of her head and and sneered. ''But...I will make you.''

And with that he began to use his grace upon her temple. Trying to turn that thing she calls a brain into mush, and then he would finish with Charlie. But as soon as he used his grace on her mind...nothing happened. Ishim stared confused as Alex just sat on the chair not looking fazed on what was happening...she wasn't even screaming. Just giving his commander a leveling glare.

''W-Why isn't it working?'' Castiel growled, as he tried and tried again to go into her mind...but came up with nothing. Until he let Alex go and got right into her face. ''What. Are. You?'' He snarled, and Alex was confused as to why his grace wasn't working on her but smirked.

''One-hundred percent, living flesh...human being,'' Alex stated like it was a fact, as Castiel stood and stared down at this human. Who for some odd reason he couldn't torture. ''Unless I'm a walking dead freak reject from the musical thriller-''

''Shut up!'' Castiel growled, as he placed his leather gloves back onto his sweaty palms. Before placing each one of his hands on each side of Alex's chair. Trying to read her, still not seeing any fear. But then he saw Ishim point to Charlie who had dried tears down her cheeks, from his earlier activities until...this women interrupted him and his work. And an idea popped into his head. ''You might not fear me...'' His dark gaze turned to Charlie. ''But she does.''

Alex glared at him. ''Don't hurt her,'' She growled, and Castiel just smirked at this human's useless orders. As he went over to use his grace to kill Charlie, about to remove his gloves again until he heard the women say something. To which to his confusion shocked him greatly. ''I'll make you a deal...'' Alex started, and Castiel paused in his work and looked over Alex like she was an ant. ''I'll let you take me...And use me as your own personal slave-''

''Are you crazy!''Ketch yelled, just to earn another hard punch to his gut as Ishim hit him. But Castiel ignored him as did Alex. While Charlie just looked saddened as Alex told Castiel her deal.

''Only if,'' Alex glanced at Ketch and Charlie and then at Castiel, who was staring straight at her. ''You let Ketch and Charlie free...''

''No!'' Charlie exclaimed, but one evil look from Ishim shut her up.

Castiel looked at Alex, and pondered for a moment on this human's deal. He knew only cross roads demons, like Crowley took deals. Wgoiell before heaven took over, but maybe just maybe he could use this human to his advantage and use her for Micheal's great plan. So snapping his gloved back into place, he gazed at the girl and sneered.

''You- a useless human would take these rebel scum's places?'' He quirked a brow, as he studied her. Alex only nodded silently. And Castiel grinned, liking this deal very much. As he knew Charlie and Ketch were of no use to him now...but this one was. ''How very strange...but a deal's a deal.''

Ishim looked at his commander in disbelief and outrage. ''But Commander-'' Ishim shut up instantly as Castiel's cold stare met his, and sneered at him.

''Who is in charge here, Ishim?'' Castiel questioned carefully. Not once moving his eyes from him.

Ishim looked down in shame for disobeying his commander and nodded at him. ''You are, Commander.'' Ishim replied, and Castiel smirked evilly and patted his cheek before turning his attention to Alex. Who just met his look, before he glanced at Charlie and Ketch who looked horrified at Alex's choice. Knowing she wasn't going to last even one night with this monster from experience.

''Ishim...lead those two out of our camp and back into their mud hole where they belong...'' Castiel ordered, not once taking his eyes off of Alex. Who watched as Ishim cut the rope holding Ketch who instantly fell to his feet, rubbing his sore wrists. While Charlie was untied and taken by another angel who had been in the room. Before she glanced at Alex and gave her one last look of great pity before she and Ketch were lead out by Ishim and the other angel.

Leaving just Alex, Castiel and one last female angel, Rachel. Who was studying her commander carefully, as she stepped forwards hesitantly afraid of what he might do to her, knowing he had killed their kind before if he didn't get his way.

''Commander...what do you want me to do with...her.'' Rachel asked, and Alex could tell she feared her commander. And rolled her eyes in annoyance. If only she met her world's Castiel, she would think a whole lot differently.

Castiel was silent for a moment, just staring at Alex, before he ordered. ''Nothing...I will take her to my camp,'' Castiel sneered. As he used his grace to untie the ropes holding Alex down, before non to gently grabbing her wrist. And holding her to his side, not wanting her to run out on their deal. ''And tell Zachariah, that I will have a full report for him later.''

Alex felt herself freeze at the familiar angel's name. Remembering how he wanted her brother's Sam and Dean to be Michael's and Lucifer's vessel's. Even trying to have them killed, while she suffered for it. Rachel nodded before flying away with a flap of her wings. Now leaving Alex and Castiel alone.

Alex looked up at Castiel and sighed. ''So, we gonna teleport or what?'' Alex asked, and Castiel just growled. Before ushering her in-front of him and towards his armored truck. Alex was confused. Didn't he have wings? If so why wasn't he using them. He clearly had enough grace more so than the other Castiel did. But her confusion was cut short as soon as she saw his truck. And that's when everything hit her...This Castiel lost the ability to fly, just like hers did.

But why?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Castiel shoving her into the passenger seat of the truck, before slamming the door closed. Not bothering to help put her seat-belt on as he did so. He quickly walked over to his side of the truck and opened the door, before slamming it shut as he hopped in, glancing at Alex briefly as he did.

''What? Do I have something on my face?'' She asked, crossing her arms. And Castiel growled, starting the truck before putting it in drive, before he asked one simple question.

''What..is your name.'' He asked, glancing at her once more. Alex glared at him but sighed, looking out the tinted window as she did so. Seeing nothing but dead grass and trees as Castiel drove by.,

''Alex...Alex Winchester...''


End file.
